bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Best Friends Forever
Best Friends Forever '''(shortened as '''B.F.F) is the 34th Silly Song. Lyrics Announcer: And now it's time for "Silly Songs with Best Friends Forever", the part of the show where Best Friends Forever come out and sing a silly song. Laura: You're my B-F. ''(''text translated to Best Friend) Papaya: You're my B-F-F. ''(''text translated to Best Friend Forever) Laura: You're my B-F and F-L. ''(''text translated to Best Friend For Life) Papaya: You're my B-F-F-L-N-M-W. (text translated to Best Friend For Life No Matter What) Both: Gee, I think you're swell. Papaya: T-4-B-U. (text translated to Thanks For Being You) Laura: T-X-U-2! (text translated to Thank You Too) Papaya: U-R-W-L-O-L. (text translated to You Are Welcome Laugh Out Loud) Laura: My B-F-F-L-N-M-W. (text translated to Best Friend For Life No Matter What) Both: Gee, I think you're swell! ''There's no one like you, You're so easy to talk to, It's agreed, All we need, Is punctuated conversation with some brief abbreviations! Laura: One thing I know, I-M-H-O (text translated to In My Humble Opinion) Though I-A-N-A-L (text translated to I Am Not A Lawyer) I'll always be your less-sign-3( translated to <3- heart!) Cuz' gee, I think you're swell! Papaya: I think so too! U-C-M-U (Translated to You Crack Me Up) You'll never be O-T-L (Translated to Out To Lunch) With you I am in V-G-C (Translated to Very Good Company)' Both: 'Cuz gee, I think you're swell! There's no one like you, You're so easy to talk to It's agreed, All we need, Is concise communication with some added condensations! Laura: F-A-I-C A-I-S-B U-R-T-T-L-Y-C (text translated to As Far As I'm Concerned, As It Should Be, You Are Totally Cool)' Papaya: I-C-A-M B-I-O-N U-R-2-G-2-B-T (text translated to I Couldn't Agree More, Believe It Or Not, You Are Too Good To Be True)' Laura: T-Y-S-M I HEART U SO Y-T-B-I-M-O (text translated to Thank You So Much, I <3 You So, You're the Best In My Opinion)' Papaya: I HEART U 2 Y-C-L-I-U B-G-B-T-W (text translated to I <3 You Too, You Can Look It Up, Big Grin By The Way)' Both: L-O-L-O-L-O-L-O-L-O-L-O-L! R-O-T-F-L! (text translated to: Rolling On The Floor Laughing!) ''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! sigh ''Cuz gee, I think you're swell! MY B-F AND F-L!'' Characters *Silly Song Announcer *Laura Carrot *Papaya Poppyseed Fun Facts Trivia *This is one of the few limited silly songs done not to have that much action. *This is Laura's first Silly Song. *This is the first (and to date only) appearance of Papaya Poppyseed. Remarks *Laura is using a keyboard phone, while Papaya is using a flip phone. These types of phones are considered outdated by modern standards, having long been superseded by smartphones; as such, the older models are frequently referred to as "dumbphones". Because of this, fans have joked that this Silly Song was directed by Bob, who has a history of being behind the times. Gallery Music Video File:VeggieTales Best Friends Forever - Silly Song Category:Songs Category:Silly Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:The Penniless Princess Category:Silly Songs (ONLY FOR SILLY SONGS)